


Unflappable

by Electronelle



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breath of the Wild Spoilers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mute Link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14924259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electronelle/pseuds/Electronelle
Summary: Revali loses his temper and ends up stranding himself and Link on Hebra mountain during a snowstorm.With Revali's wing broken and the weather showing no signs of stopping, their goal is to stay warm and alive.(Oh if only Hylians had better insulation...)





	Unflappable

The sun is perched high in the sky, its warmth only dampened by the updraft that continuously and without logical explanation blew from the bottom of the Flight Range. Revali had been training without pause since just a little after sunrise and it was as he unleashed what felt like his thousandth volley of arrows that he felt it. The same presence as yesterday, staring at him without restraint. 

The Flight Range was a gift, upon Revali's request after he was chosen as Champion and pilot of Vah Medoh. It was a place for him to hone his archery skills and though the village was welcome to use it (when Revali allowed it), people tended to avoid it. He was used to being alone. Something about his personality and the way he spoke made people simultaneously admire and fear him. He didn't mind the extra room to stretch his wings. 

His arrows-Revali fired three of them at once- hit their respective targets, though to the trained eye it was clear he missed his mark by a fair margin. He glanced over his shoulder into the small hut by the edge of the range as he dove toward the ground and hoped he didn't notice. 

Tucking his bow back in his holster, he landed gracefully on the snowy ground, lifting a wing to his beak to smooth his feathers. "Don't you know it's rude to stare?" He called out into the wind. When there was no answer he shook his head. "Do you really not have anything to do besides watch me all day? I know I'm a marvel in the skies but please. It's a little embarrassing." He continued to look pointedly up into the hut, where there sat a small blond Hylian, huddled by the fire. "For you of course," he added. "Being the hero and all that." Still seeing no change in Link's neutral expression, Revali found himself getting increasingly agitated. He clicked his talons against the stone a few times before launching himself into the air. 

He cut through the air gracefully, turning and swirling as if creating calligraphy in the sky. "Have I dazzled you so much that you can't find the words to express yourself?" He spiralled downward in a dive before expertly pulling up at the last minute, flapping a few times to level himself with the railing of the hut and perching there. "Take your time, I'm sure such majesty as mine needs proper thought to describe." 

Link smiled politely and clapped a few times, just the right tinder to get Revali's anger really going. "What's the matter with you? Do you not know how to speak?" The blond's eyes widened and he shook his head, all the while making various hand gestures that only serve to infuriate Revali more. He stomped toward him, hands on his hips and talons clicking menacingly on the wooden floor. "What is that supposed to mean? Get it out! Or am I so beneath you that you won't even speak to me?" He almost shouted, all semblance of etiquette and grace gone in the face of his fury. He leaned forward, towering over the Hylian. 

Link shrunk under his glare and an embarrassed blush raced across his cheeks. He shook his head and waved his hands frantically, signing hurriedly before realizing Revali didn't understand. He got to his feet, and even then is a whole head shorter than the Rito. He struggled to get his point across, gesturing to his throat then making an x shape with his hands and shaking his head. 

"What...you can't speak?" Revali arched an eyebrow. Link smiled, relieved and nodded rapidly. It was a wonder how his head stayed on, with all the whipping around it does. Revali suddenly felt foolish, believing the knight to be ignoring him since they first met. It made sense, though it was less obvious when he was around Princess Zelda, who did the talking as Link silently stood guard next to her. Revali felt his face heat up as he remembered their first proper, one on one meeting. 

 

It had been a few weeks since he was first chosen to pilot Vah Medoh, who was now proudly circling the sky above the village. The Princess had left to find the other three Champions; Daruk, Mipha, and Urbosa before they were all called to Hyrule Castle to be formally appointed as Champions by the King. Another ceremony was held shortly after as Link was chosen as Princess Zelda's appointed knight, and each of the Champions returned to their own land to strengthen their bond with each of their own Divine Beasts. Zelda returned to Rito Village with a few Sheikah scientists to study Vah Medoh and her new knight who essentially never left her side, and expressed her wishes that they could work together before she excused herself to go see the village Elder.

 

Revali found himself eyeing up the skinny knight with disdain as he circled him. He simply couldn't believe he was being relegated to the role of support to this tiny, blank eyed knight who was meant to take Calamity Ganon head on. He shakes his head, so this is the face of Hyrule's Hero, he thought. With a smirk, he walked backwards to the edge of the landing and bowed as he fell. Link's eyes widened in concern and he stepped instinctively toward him, hands reaching.

Without warning, Revali shot back up into the sky, past the Hylian knight, his Gale spiralling around him with blistering force. Link braced himself as his clothes were whipped around him. "Impressive, I know." Revali said proudly as he landed on the rail. "Very few can achieve a mastery of the sky, yet I have made an art of creating an updraft that allows me to soar." He sneaks a peek at the boy from the corner of his eye, gauging his response. _Still no reaction...Is he a bit dim?_

"It's considered to be quite the masterpiece of aerial techniques, even among the Rito. With proper utilization of my superior skills, I see no reason why we couldn't easily dispense with Ganon. Well then," he began as he hopped off the railing,"my ability to explore the firmament is certainly of note...but let's not-pardon me for being so blunt-" the Rito had the audacity to pretend to be bashful, "Let's not forget the fact that I am the most skilled archer of all the Rito. Yet despite these truths, it seems I have been tapped to merely assist you." Revali eyes Link up and down, who to his credit did not seem to shrink under his piercing gaze. "All because you happen to have that little darkness-sealing sword on your back."

He scoffs and waves his hands, "I mean, it's just...asinine." Revali seems to (want to) take Link's silence as a challenge, and tries to bait him into responding.

"Unless...you think you can prove me wrong? Maybe we should just settle this one on one? But where..." He pretends to scan the area around them as if he didn't already have a destination in mind. "Oh, I know! How about up there?!" He shouted, as he gestured grandly to his Beast.

"Oh, you must pardon me," he simpered while flapping his hands in mock apology, "I forgot you have no way of making it up to that Divine Beast on your own!" With that, he took to the skies again, leaving Link on the ground below to shield his eyes from the force of the wind.

"Good luck sealing the darkness!" He called over his shoulder as he laughed, the Hylian Knight becoming smaller and smaller as Revali approached Vah Medoh.

 

Looking back at his behaviour, Revali found himself rather embarrassed. He could feel a blush creeping up his neck and instinctively raised a wing to his face, not that anything could be seen through his face feathers in the first place. "Ah, you must excuse me for how I behaved on the landing," he said softly, in quiet disbelief that he was apologizing at all, if poorly. He never was good at these. "I was under the assumption that you were ignoring me-" Link chuckled good naturedly and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly but if Revali's good at anything it's taking things the wrong way. All hell broke loose as Revali swooped towards the blond and before he has half a mind to stop himself he's grabbed him by the ankle and dove off the edge of the walkway into the pit of the Flight Range.

"So your vocal chords do work!" Revali screeched angrily as he climbed higher and higher, toward the peak of Hebra mountain. Link flailed, ankle still gripped tightly in Revali's talons. If he was making any noise, it was drowned out by the wind. 

It is at this moment, with Revali craning his neck to look behind and Link still flailing, that an Octorok fired a well-aimed boulder at the pair. Under normal circumstances it would have missed its mark, but neither of the two were paying much attention to their surroundings. 

With a high pitched shriek, the Rito was hit and tumbled out of the sky, Link falling helplessly at his side as his ankle was released. It was both a blessing and a curse that the trees broke their fall (and a few other things). With the sound of crunching branches, the two were delivered gracelessly to the snowy ground. The fall seemed to have taken quite a lot out of them, as they are both knocked unconscious. It is at this moment that Hylia perhaps, decides things are not bad enough and a rough storm brews overhead, sending a flurry descending upon the mountain. 

It was with great effort that Revali awoke. His entire body was dully pounding with pain, but most of it seemed to come from his left wing, which felt like it was on fire. He lifted his head off the ground and out of the corner of his eye he could see Link getting to his feet and brushing snow off his clothes. He seemed like he was fine, as far as could tell. Noticing the Rito for the first time, he made his way toward him. 

Lying on the cold ground, Revali paused to swallow blood and his last fragment of dignity before speaking. "Seeing as how we both might die out here, I wanted to take this opportunity to apologize to you. Properly. I'm sorry Link. Because of my brashness Hyrule is going to be robbed of a Hero." He sat up slowly with a hiss of pain, propping himself on his good wing to look up at the Hylian. 

Link merely rolled his eyes and glanced around him before grabbing a thin stick off the ground. _Is he going to beat me with that...?_ Revali thought to himself as he watched the blond with a puzzled expression. Link scribbled something on the ground before throwing the stick down and stalking off somewhere. The Rito stared in confusion at his retreating figure before looking down where he had been prodding.

There in the snow was a word plainly written in messy Hylian for Revali to see.

"Idiot".

It takes every ounce of Revali's self control not to throttle him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction ever! If y'all liked it be sure to leave a comment! Let me know if there are any terrible unforgivable errors like idk if I forgot how botw works.


End file.
